FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the use of energy wheels to recycle thermal energy in air handling systems and more particularly to systems including an energy wheel heat recovery system in which the heat recovery energy wheel is selectively employed when heat is transferred, to or from exhaust air and/or inlet air, is desired to meet constant or variable volume requirements coincident with constant temperature requirements.